


The Boy From Graveyard

by kolaoye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: Stiles不明白的事太多了，“成年后不得回家”是其中一件。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 存文，20141203

Stiles第一眼看到他就知道他是谁。  
  
如果这种表述容易让人挑刺，比方说，有人会说谁都知道那个男人是谁，因为他胸口挂着写有他姓名的铭牌；那么，请容Stiles换一种说法：  
  
_他知道他是什么。_  
  
Derek Hale，这位看似二十出头的成年男性，这位看似穿着挺括衬衫的黑发帅哥，这位看似有点吓人的蓝眼睛人类。他知道他是什么。


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles在正午再次来到“甜蜜雪原”，挑了个最接近目标人物的位置坐下。他穿着一件印有整打不同手势的红色卫衣，套着不合体的单宁色牛仔裤和不合脚的亮蓝色板鞋。必须描述这些，因为每一个老老实实待在人界的人都只能看到这些。如果他穿一身黑，一身灰，又或者一身白，恐怕没有一个人能看见他，他对另一个世界的技巧掌握得过于炉火纯青，这边的世界一向不太乐意接纳他。

目标人物看见他了，这点毋庸置疑，但目标人物在瞥过他之后状若无事地收起订餐板转头离开。目标人物有个好屁股，包裹在黑色西装裤下，可惜Stiles还没到会欣赏同性臀部的年龄。

Stiles不安地用脚蹭了蹭另一只脚。

大约有十七个念头同时从他脑中的无底深渊蹦出来，淌着不同程度的愚蠢或聪明，其中几个是这样的：尖叫。喊服务员。叫他的名字。从座位上跳过去拉住他。

他在几毫秒内做好决定，打了个十分响亮的响指，并不去想有多少人会因为他的特殊性而听不到：“服务员！”

目标人物停住了脚步。没转头。

“我想点饮料，来个人。那边的大家伙？”Stiles锲而不舍。另一个女招待没理他，好事。她想必不能免俗在“多少人”之中。

目标人物迈出一步。往前，往北，往远离Stiles的方向。三种说法任选其一，取决于个人喜好。

“那边那个系着围裙背对我袖子卷到手肘的？”Stiles一口气说完。没有一个词被含糊过去。

这话的指向性已经高到没法无视的地步。目标人物转过头，嘴唇抿成薄纸片，蓝眼睛冷冰冰。他走过来，从胸前的口袋里抽出圆珠笔，“你想要什么？”他的语气不太客气，显然正如Stiles知道他是什么一样，他也知道Stiles是什么。

“一杯‘曲奇旋转梯’，再来份‘花花世界’。”Stiles翻着菜单说，他心不在焉，脑子被分成两半，一半在嘲讽这家店花哨的起名方式：为曲奇饼雪糕取名叫“曲奇旋转梯”，为糖渍草莓可丽饼取名叫‘花花世界’；另一半紧张得快要不能呼吸。“……还有你的帮助。”他小心翼翼地合上菜单，双手搭在一起，石楠老烟斗色的眼睛满是诚恳之色。

你就靠这个人了，再加把劲，Stiles。他对自己说，让眼神显得更诚恳，于是那股子恳求与渴望真的从他心里钻进眼睛里，给他的眼珠子又抛了一层光，更接近两块陈年琥珀。

“一份曲奇雪糕和一份可丽饼。”但目标人物只是重复了一遍，用那冷冰冰的蓝眼睛看了Stiles一眼，然后快步走了。他表现得压根没听到压轴那句话，也一点不喜爱这远道来访的半个同类。

Stiles对着菜单干生气。

他扯着菜单上的麻绳系带期盼目标人物再次过来，可六分钟后给他端上甜点的是个嘴唇与身段一样丰满的金发妞。

“您的雪糕和可丽饼，先生。”

Stiles张了会儿嘴，然后难以置信地把下唇夹到两排牙齿中间，看上去像只变异大兔子。他快速地扫视了一圈，每个人都在干适合他们干的事，而目标人物呢，连他手臂上的毛都没见着半根。

“呃，听着——”Stiles瞥过女孩挂在围裙带子上的铭牌，舔了舔嘴唇，“——Lydia。有点小事想麻烦你，你知道刚刚那老兄到哪儿去了吗？那个蓝眼睛的。”

金发妞Lydia脸上那例行公事的笑容立刻摔碎了，“啊哈，”她摁了摁笔帽，口气不太热情，“你在说Derek？”

“呃，对。他人呢？”

“不知道，你为什么问这个？”Lydia又摁了一下笔帽。弹簧咔哒一响。她接着说，“如果你想找他要电话号码，算了吧，连我也没要到。”

“什么？！不，不——我只是，我……”Stiles结巴了好一会儿，恰好为自己赢得充足的思考时间。他必须要在谋划好接下来说什么，就在这时一个疯狂而无礼的念头刺进他的大脑皮层，带着标准的“Stiles&Roc”式行事作风。他不是没想过那类生物会如何看待这种粗鲁的行为，但寻找那类生物的踪迹实在太难，倒不如把他们激怒再等着他们冲上门来。

“……我的确想要他的电话号码，”Stiles慢慢地说，每一块绷紧的肌肉都软下来，直到他屁股完全贴着椅子，“但出于其他目的。事实上，他是我……哥哥。”他在男朋友和哥哥之间犹豫了一下，选择了一个或许更易激怒目标人物的说法。他认为目标人物绝不会容忍有人竟敢宣称与他有如此亲密的关系。

砰，重磅炸弹。Stiles得意地想。Lydia的绿眼睛瞪大了，她也没再摁笔帽。

“唔。”这是她的第一个词。

“有点新意，但太烂了。你起码该去染染发，然后再戴个隐形眼镜。”这是她的第一段话。

失败。

Stiles没气馁，他知道如今在大都市骗人不太容易，尤其是对于一个金发妞。所有人都把她们当傻瓜，抛出简陋的邀约，这种过时的态度为她们提供了比全世界沃尔玛的数量还多的锻炼机会，让她们个个精明无比。

“没开玩笑。认真的。”Stiles说，“他是我妈妈和前夫生的孩子。她离婚之后才和我爸生了我。”

“故事离奇，可惜只够拍一集。还有二十一集空着。”Lydia又开始摁笔帽，这回有点不耐烦。

苗头不对。这女孩是不是太坚定了点？Stiles想。

“我说的都是真的，相信我。我真的得找到他，他在哪？”

“在纽约的哪个角落。”

“求你，Lydia。”

“对不起，求助信箱没开。”Lydia把圆珠笔倒过来，用笔杆在Stiles的手背上摁了一下，弹簧再次收回去。“吃得开心，记着结账。”她虚伪而甜蜜地一笑，昂着脑袋离开。

“嗨，等等，别——”Stiles半个身子从椅子里蹦起来，“Lydia！”

“别——跟着我，”Lydia划过一个半弧，圆珠笔像把小匕首一样顶着Stiles的鼻子尖，“除非你想被保安丢到外面的喷水池里。”

“只是告诉我他的电话，好吗？只是他的电话。或者你能——或者告诉我他在哪，他在那扇门里吗？黑色那扇。那是员工休息室还是什么？”Stiles压着声音问，他还没有抓住Lydia的肩膀，但这么发展下去是迟早的事，“他就在那里面？”

他的焦灼与急切一览无余，撕开苍白的皮肤往外钻。那烦躁不安的内在透过被撕开的小小缝隙向Lydia露出冰山一角。

Lydia退了一步。第二步。远离Stiles摊开竖在胸前的手，它们白得像两只石膏手模。

第三步总会是变化。Lydia却没吱声，只是转头就走。她的脚步比来时快了很多。她紧紧握着圆珠笔，餐盘抱在胸前，低着脑袋，像在躲避夜间小径上的孤狼。

Stiles再次被抛下。他瞪着目标人物闪进去的木门，瞪着Lydia后颈从盘发里散落的些许发丝，瞪着雪糕和可丽饼。他没有追，他意识到他犯了错误。他不该这样对待一个人类。

几秒钟后他坐下，拿起勺子试图干掉雪糕和可丽饼。他的腮帮鼓得像《冰河世纪》里那只松鼠，不知道里头塞的是怒火还是食物。


	3. Chapter 3

Derek闪进休息室，把点菜单按到Lydia手臂上，后者正百无聊赖地给指甲抛光，打算晚上换个新的指甲油，杏色是首选，但樱桃红也不差。

“这个给你了。”他说。

“为什么给我？你要去哪？”Lydia捏着塑料板。

“我下班了。”Derek忙着解半围裙系带。这一行为吸引了Lydia大部分注意力，以致她只是把塑料板放到一边。她原本打算耍个扔飞盘的小把戏，Derek毫无疑问能接住。她知道他有多么敏捷能干。现在她只是盯着Derek的腰。

“你没有，你还有两个小时才下班。”

“那我翘班了。”Derek开始解衬衫纽扣，但只解到第二颗就停下。

“有点儿少见啊。急事？”Lydia吹了吹指甲锉。她具有一种能把所有事都在涂指甲或喝饮料的间隙解决的镇定气质，若非美国没有女王一职，皇冠早已是她囊中物。

“不，”Derek的头发不知怎么被压扁了几处，让他显得年轻了几岁，青春期男孩干完坏事忙着逃跑时往往会弄成这个样子，“只是躲苍蝇。”他神情冰冷地说。

他挽起半围裙，在隔壁的更衣室换回自己的衣物，从另一扇门出去了。

他确保来访者不会从任何一块玻璃的反光里看见他的影子：他对隐匿行踪十分拿手。

回家路上他去超市买了这星期的日常必需品，一切如常，唯一的变化是多买了几块腌制牛排与肋排，还有绝对过量的薯片。他照常处理食材，看电视，上网，牵着Taser散步，锻炼身体，消耗掉每位中产阶级纽约客固有的古板一日。一位气味模糊的访客似乎没有给他的生活带来什么波澜。

但第二天早上出门他就知道自己大错特错。

这话也不准确。准确无误的说法是，直到他又回去“甜蜜雪原”上班，穿过休息室，在更衣室穿上那套裤子有点紧的工作服，他才知道他大错特错。

有件事该提一提——Derek始终不明白“甜蜜雪原”这名字有什么意思。他去过雪原，地球的顶端，地球的中轴线。他在那里度过一年又一年的永夜与永日，冷酷是雪原永恒的主题，除了刚从活物体内淌出来的鲜血，没有东西是甜的，就连血也不能全用甜蜜形容，甜只是腥与烫的附带品。他认为老板一定没有去过任何冷的地方，只是他也不能确定，因为他还没见过老板。

Derek再次全无必要地想起这个只因为他在休息室闻到了来访者的味道，非常淡，有点类似于深埋在雪原底下干透了的疏松土壤，干净而不起眼，且正在被逐渐浓郁起来的人类气味覆盖。它让他悄无声息地回忆起雪原，就像喝完整碗奶油鸡蓉蘑菇汤才从余味里尝出芹菜汁的隐隐清甜；然而这时那味道已不会离开你了，它会亲切地巴着你的脖子，让你一整天都留在它轻飘飘的臂弯里。

他沉下脸，后槽牙紧紧地咬合在一起。

只有Laura才会变着法儿往浓汤里加芹菜。

但现在Laura再也不在了。

他一折一折地挽好袖子，循着另一股甜腻的草莓味在餐厅最大的落地镜前找到Lydia。Lydia的十根手指起码有六根插在那头铜色长发里，双手的小指正在把最后一股头发辫进后脑勺。她的指甲涂着一种挺漂亮的浅钴蓝色，Derek有数十个微秒把那错看成了编在发网里的蓝钻。

“昨天我走后发生了什么？”Derek直切要害，声音里有股压抑的暗涌。

“他真是你弟弟？”Lydia从镜子里奇怪地看着他，还顺便看了眼自己的马丁靴。

Derek脱口而出， “什么？不是。”接着他意识到什么，“那个小孩跟你说了什么？”

“你得先告诉我为什么要问。”Lydia终于盘好了头发。她又调整了一下蓬松度，“如果你真认识他，你最好知道我从来不当传话筒。你以为我还在读幼儿园哪？”她有点生气，Derek不明白为什么。

他只是立刻明白Lydia靠不住。他是不是期盼过Lydia会像个普通人类一样战战兢兢地告诉他一切来着？这妄想真该被丢进焚化炉。

他决定自力更生。他向Lydia索要她的用户名和密码，Lydia的严正抗议轻而易举地被搅成疏松刨冰。他在办公室调出昨天中午的监控录像，一路快进，直到那个穿着红外套的男孩慢吞吞地推开玻璃门。

他按下播放键。

来访者探头探脑了好一会儿，在发现目标——即Derek——后立刻坐到了离他最近的位置上。

Derek回忆了一会儿他那时候在想什么。他仍能记得那种感觉：一片极淡的阴影朝他飘了过来。这种稀薄的感受毫无例外都由横跨边界的捣蛋鬼们带来，总没什么好事，他们那类人太没有边界观，还老以为所有人都能像他们一样。简单来说，半点儿不守规矩。他半点也不喜欢他们。

屏幕上男孩正把双手压在大腿下神经质地抖动双腿，Derek又快进了几分钟。

在他走后，男孩抽出手机玩了一会儿。Lydia给他放下东西时他嘀哩咕噜地说了一大串话，嘴巴在颗粒模糊的画面上简直成了一片蠕动的阴影。从Lydia的肢体语言可以看出一开始她有点兴趣，但她很快又挺直了背，无趣地转身离开。男孩站了起来，Lydia用防卫姿势拧过身，男孩继续讲话，肢体语言激动，Lydia低着头快步离开……

Lydia快步离开。低着头。

Derek面无表情。那行为表达出怯意。怒火在他心头流淌，他继续看。

来访者木然地站了几秒，低头坐下，握刀一样用勺子用力捅开雪糕。他狼吞虎咽完所有食物，尽管餐巾纸就在旁边仍然用手背抹嘴。然后他开始脱外套，灰扑扑的T恤从一片猩红里冒出头，他变得比麻黄色的大理石地板更缺乏色彩。他把外套堆在桌子上，又坐了一会，站起来，快速地朝着一个方向走，很快消失在监控画面中。

Derek切开另一个摄像头，男孩刚走到画面三分之一处，两个保安站在墙角说话，他径直穿了过去，没有遭到任何阻拦。他背靠着黑色的员工休息室门口，手握在门把手上，扫视了一圈四周，侧身滑进门缝。仍然没有人注意他。

Derek再切开另一个画面。鼠标的咔哒声迟滞厚重，这种声音通常象征着即将到来的损坏——大部分出于用力过度。

男孩轻手轻脚地合上门，脚下像踩了滑轮一样从这头滑到那头，最后准确无误地在Lydia的桌前停下。 当Derek手下的鼠标快要变成日间城堡顶的石像鬼时，男孩倒比一流电竞选手使用的鼠标更灵活。 

他伸手在抽屉里摸索，很快拽出一叠文件夹。他把它平摊在桌面上，俯下身，露出一截复印纸一样白的腰。Derek放大监视画面，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那叠真正的复印纸。翻了几页后，男孩从笔筒里抽出笔——不是他的笔筒也不是他的笔——在桡骨与尺骨撑出的皮肤凹陷处记下一串数字。

Derek安静且冷静地在心中把复印纸这一描述更新为员工联络表，并想起他的手机号码就在上面。鼠标两侧的塑料外壳迸出一声脆响，他关掉监控录像。

没有必要再继续，他知道他今天又得旷工。他知道他那中产阶级纽约客的一天里会有几个小时被用于找人。他知道有一个擅自窥探他人隐私的小混蛋要为他的不雅行为付出沉重代价。  


	4. Chapter 4

Derek在门口就逮到了那小子。此事必然多得死亡女士垂青：他进来时身体前倾，后脑勺与脖颈拉成直线，根本没发觉自己撞进了边境巡游者怀里。他忧心忡忡地说了句抱歉，握着Derek的肱二头肌试图移开他或移开自己。Derek友好地捏住他的肩膀，将他带进安全楼梯，差点让他在平地上绊了个狗啃泥。

他把他往下丢，摔到楼层与楼层之间的转角，那灰蒙蒙的气味好似被风暴扯碎，零散浮在各个角落。 黑暗视觉让Derek瞧见男孩的表情：疼痛，惊诧地闭着嘴，一言不发，浑身的肌肉都在僵硬中尝试放松——他想逃跑，毫无疑问。把对待人类的小花招放在一位逡巡者身上，化为黑暗里的稀薄夜色。但他在看到Derek之后只是长长地呼了一口气，贴着墙角站起来。

“你是什么？”Derek慢慢走下楼梯，几块骨头因必须的变形而爆鸣大作，“为什么来找我？”他走近访客，形似兽爪的手像驼背矫正器一样牢牢扣住他的斜方肌，大拇指则陷在锁骨下。他不能保证那里不会留下淤青。

第一个问题本不必问，Derek三秒前仍然确信这位不速之客来自某个古老的坟场，有即使不悲惨也绝不甜蜜的童年。但就在那双褐眼睛穿透黑暗正对上他的那刻，第一个问题像古董钟里的瓷制金丝雀一样弹了出来——事出有因：被放逐者理应无法在突如其来的黑暗中视物，而这位捣蛋鬼却适应良好。

“我住在……曾经住在坟场，”他说道，“曾经”两个字从嘴巴里冒出来让他的脸色变得不太好看，“是个人类。十八岁零，呃，几个月吧。一定没半年。”他谨慎地尝试移动肩膀，Derek赏了他一下力道堪比美国健美比赛冠军的定点按摩。没有按摩油，当然。他的下颌骨为这昂贵享受而张大到了极限，鼻翼则再没法加更多皱纹上去。他觉着自己的血液快被从血管挤进肌肉组织里去了，就像往牛排上挤新鲜柠檬汁——顺带一提，Derek确实喜欢这么干。这位身份成谜者推崇荤素适当平衡。

“骗子，”Derek断然斥责，“你看得见。在这里，在黑暗中。你看得一清二楚。”

“那就是我在这儿的原因啦，”访客欢快同时饱含痛苦地含糊说道，“我想回去。”

Derek为这逻辑不通的话安静了一阵。男孩等着他。湿水泥一样的沉默抓紧时间涂抹他俩。

他的嘴唇抖了一下，访客会愿意说那本来是一句“狗屎”，但被吞回去了，最后出口的则来了个大变样，“这不是回答。”

“我建议——只是建议，你要不要考虑放开我？”访客耐心游说，“听听我会说什么，你一定会感兴趣的。在那之后，我可以销毁你的电话号码，你下辈子都不会看见我。不会再有打扰。来吧，给我个机会。”

“你昨天给我打了几个电话？”Derek问。他开始进入此种生物独特的判断标准中——具体细节不可言说，因为通常他们也不知道那到底是什么。曾有某位此道专家指出唯一的原则就是高不高兴，但这一研究成果很快被高兴的家伙们合力销毁了。

“抱歉？”

“你昨天给我打了几个电话。”

“呃，如果这对你有帮助。六十六。”

“给我一个词。”蓝眼睛说，“然后你会被从八楼扔出去或者你能走下去。”

访客终于镇定下来。他就盼着这个问题。问题是一切的开始，没有问题就没有兴趣，没有兴趣他就得完蛋。

“十四鬼。”他说道。

糟糕。糟透了。Taylor Swift的情史啊。他的舌头是涂了胶水还是舔了肉桂粉？

“操，让我再来一次。”他咒骂一句，清了清嗓子，可惜神秘氛围已无趣离席，实在可惜，“我是说，食尸鬼。”

Derek的手紧了紧，有点想把大拇指放在访客的颈动脉上，另外四根手指则来个淋巴检查。他忍住了。

“跟我来。”他松开手低沉地说。

可他的牙齿发痒。肌肉束抽搐。血管的跳动占据整个大脑。看不见的旧日伤疤再次邀他参与疼痛盛宴。食尸鬼这个词会带来的应激反应实在有点麻烦，他想。

“呃，嗨。”访客在他身后说，Derek侧过身看他。他挤出一个酸橙一样友好的笑容，“我叫Stiles。Stiles Stilinski。”

Derek转回头继续走。但他听见Stiles居然没跟上来。他回头盯着他，那个占据了整个墙角的高个儿成年人（仍然比他矮）显然在等他。他俩都在等对方。

他本可以不管他，然而他受到的家庭教育一直告诉他要礼貌——他做不做倒是另一回事。事实上他通常不做，尤其是在无可抵御禁令生效后。那玩意儿让他的心情一直很糟。

然后他硬邦邦地说，“Derek Hale。”

Stiles几秒内就挪到了他屁股后头。

 

一件事：Lydia意外看见Derek跟那孩子在一起。他俩从拐角撞出来，男孩像个幽灵，无声无息，Lydia一开始压根没认出他来，就只觉得Derek后面跟了人。但Derek在看到她后立刻顿住，直挺挺地打了个转——这一无礼行为极大地刺激了她。也就在这时他突然掉进她的视线里，上半身红得像沃尔玛里用覆盆子叠出的人形展柜。真奇怪她刚刚竟然没注意他。

她低下头给Derek发了条短信。天知道他什么时候才能看见，听说这位不好惹先生一天只开一小时手机。但反正她又不需要他真看到，她只想表达她对此事的态度。

另一件事：Derek没给她手机号码，没错；然而要说Lydia不知道他的手机号码——脑子得有多不好使才会这么想啊，她抽屉里可有员工联络表。

 

Stiles想碰柠檬水。

他没敢碰。这一时刻理应保持庄严肃穆，不苟言笑，脚趾头都该并拢摆好。没有人会在讨论伟大计划时喝柠檬水，苏打水也不行。

“你被关在食尸鬼之门外面了，”Stiles单刀直入。坟场经历让他直到现在都没怎么学会拐弯抹角这个词，倒不是说他不会写，“我可以带你下去。”

Derek看上去想揍人。他的眼睛快冻实了。

“为了什么？”

“你听说过戈莱姆之城吗？”

“我听说过人有206块骨头，但我还没数过。”

Stiles愣了一下，“哇哦哦，等等，别发狂，”他解释，“不是戈莱姆。你当然知道戈莱姆。是戈莱姆之城，城中之城。你应该知道食尸鬼没有建造戈莱姆，他们只是占据了戈莱姆。还有一个建造者剩下，城中之城的主人。”

Derek听说过这个，戈莱姆被食尸鬼占据了固然是件讨厌事，但亡者之界太大，进入路线又如此众多且便捷，不少商人仍然愿意把生意网铺进戈莱姆。还能进入亡者之界的年岁里他甚至在戈莱姆买过东西。“城中之城”与“余下一人”的传言也就是在亡者之界商业兴旺的时候随之出现的，当然他从来没在意。

“所以？”

“我要找到那个人，但我一个人下去十成活不下来。我需要一个保镖。雇佣兵。开路人。你喜欢用哪个词都行，总而言之，保护我免遭死亡。”

“你要怎么让我下去？”Derek问。

Stile知道这事儿算是成了，“带上你要带的东西，今晚十一点半青柏公墓的食尸鬼之门见。你知道在哪吧？”

“我知道。”

“很好。”

“如果不行，”Derek说。

“我会撕碎你的喉咙。”Stiles接道。Derek显然有点意外，而尴尬之色在Stiles脸上一闪而过，“呃，抱歉。以前认识你们中的一员。条件反射。”

他们又确定了一些细节，分头离开。


	5. Chapter 5

除了手机，Derek什么也没带，如果能下去，他可以在四小时内赶到戈莱姆，即使带了人也不会超过六小时。他没有开机，他记得电量只剩百分之十了。他把Taser锁在家里，差点被咬断手，狗粮全放在Taser能自行取得的地方。Taser用狂怒的吼叫为他送行。

在等出租车的时候他顺便想了想被骗的几率，这些年从未有人胆敢窥视他，更别提宣称能解除禁令。他的生活无趣至极，除了两三年前曾被几个杰克缠上过——结果是那些烦人精成了黄石国家公园里的肥料，风信子与金盏菊爱煞了他们，数棵紫杉也受其好处长高了几公分。有几个杰克撂下话来要找他报仇，但数月前此种流言也销声匿迹。他孤身一人，几乎提前进入了养老期。

重要的是他愿意花费一切力气下去，而且 Stiles的味道不算难闻 。这就够了。

 

Stiles坐在长得像蘑菇一样的墓碑上，屁股下垫了一份今天的《华尔街日报》，正在做填字游戏。他的脚尖卡在墓碑的凹槽里，膝盖顶得老高，用以作为临时垫板。墓碑旁边放着一个黑色的背包，底下也垫着报纸。

月光很暗，这扇食尸鬼之门又是座孤坟，周围树木丛生，只比全黑要好一丁点儿。灰白的报纸看上去像刚从地底挖出来的银片，裹着厚厚的氧化膜与泥土。Derek立在树梢看了他一会儿，再度确信他能在黑暗中视物，又在他填出一行的时候填了三行，还发现Stiles写字时出格了。然后他悄无声息地转到他面前几米处，好像他刚刚才过来，“你在干嘛？”

一声近似抽噎的短促怪叫挤出Stiles的喉咙，他半个屁股滑下墓碑，临时用腿弯紧紧夹着墓碑的顶面，工装裤隔着报纸在滑溜溜的青苔上往下蹭。他绝望地憋着气用力，词组像结石一样往外掉，“等我一会儿，只要我起来……”

Derek把他拽了起来，“别浪费时间，快点。”

“行。很好。现在是，我看看，”Stiles惋惜地看了一眼报纸，突发事件袭击后它跟汉堡王里无数被捏成团的包装纸没两样。他抽出手机，“五十五。还有五分钟，再等一会。”

“我要怎么做？”Derek问，“有没有什么特殊步骤？”

“只要下去时别让我摔断骨头。”Stiles说，“别的等下去再解释。错过今天我们要再等一个星期。”

“时机是关键？”

“时机是关键。”

“我从没听过。”

Stiles用力吮着自己的腮肉，脸颊深深地凹陷下去，“这个嘛，”他弹了一下牙，“可能还有点别的东西吧。有点像个i打头的词。（*illegal）”

“还有两分钟。”Derek报时。他不用看表，他的一部分与世界相连。不知哪来的鸟应景地叫了两声：咕咕。咕咕。

Stiles背好包，拍了拍裤子，舔了舔嘴唇，又清了清嗓子，“准备好了吗？”

Derek索性没理他。新手跟紧张从来就没分离过，从来是缠绵悱恻的小情侣。

一分钟从地球消失。

“拉住我的手。”Stiles请求。

“不。”

“什么？等等，如果我摔死了怎么办？”Stiles抗议。

“你不会。”Derek皱起眉，“四十六秒。”

三十秒。

“最好不会。”Stiles盯着墓碑上空无一字的铭牌，一只变色龙突然蹿上来，花岗岩色的身躯正在与苔绿相适应。

二十秒。

Derek严厉地看着他，“十五秒！”

“别催！”

树林开始躁动。狂风席卷。

月光脱下长裙，披上洒满银屑的盔甲乘风撞开树梢。她的长枪直击墓碑，枪尖融化在墓碑上，分子与分子相撞的震动让半灰半绿的变色龙一溜烟跑开。铭牌泛起洁净的白光。

“Skagh！Thgh！Khavagah！ ”Stiles大喊，墓碑安静地滑开，他吸了一口气，“行啦我们该下去。就现在。下去Derek。”他笨拙地跨进裂开的缝隙，Derek在背后翻了个白眼，决定助他一臂之力。

他握着他的腋下把他提下去，自己则敏捷而轻巧地撑着Stiles留在墓碑上的报纸翻进缝隙。

Stiles留下的“你在干嘛”和另一声咬字清晰的“WeghKharados”一起被锁进墓碑，还伴着一抹矫健暗影。月光打了个冷颤，悠然撤回夜幕。

 

Stiles在连他也看不清的浓稠黑暗中下坠，那感觉类似被浸在正在打发的冰冻鲜奶油里，黑暗越发黏腻松软，难以挣脱。他无意识地屏住呼吸，双手胡乱挥舞，被踢下水的旱鸭子也不会比他的表现更差。他的指尖打到一块坚硬冰凉的东西，他伸手扣住，从肩膀到手腕的每一个关节都咔咔直响。

他以为那是Derek，说不定是他的皮带，“Derry……”

硬物猛地抽离，但他还是抓住了点什么。有声清脆的响声。他的后领被拉住，然后是腰。来者经验丰富，但体贴一项该打负分。Stiles快被勒死了，肋骨也差点戳穿胸腹。他的手臂被另一只手熟练地压回身侧。

Stiles忙于呼吸与避免直呼上帝之名，只好先握紧拳头。

黛黑逐渐转成绛紫，再像被撞入草莓酱里的热巧克力一样化开，晕染成血浆般泛着死灰的猩红。蒙住Stiles双眼的黑暗缓慢消解，他可以看见许多歪七倒八的墓碑，有一些打横生在粗砺的石墙上，有一些倒在空中，这地方像毕业前三周的工科男生宿舍，秩序被同样坚决地拒之门外。

他的保镖紧紧地抓着他的手臂，他感觉他变大了，更热，更灵活，更强壮。他想看看他，但姿势不允许。他有种他们在玩双人版涂鸦跳跃的妄想，区别只是方向。Derek抓着他在一个个墓碑间跳动，离鼠灰色的大地越来越近。

“我告诉过你不要背包。”Derek突然说，胸腔的震动让Stiles手臂发麻。他的声音如同夏雨之前低沉隐晦的雷鸣，从遥不可知的远方贴着地面与心脏攀爬。

“你，”Stiles的嘴巴灌了一口腥臭的风，“没有。操。”他忍不住骂道。他的登山包磕到了一块墓碑上，眼角余光让他到防水面上黏了滩暗色的东西。光线太差，他看不清楚。

板结裂开的广袤大地在稀薄红雾下游动，太阳艰难地瑟缩在红雾之上，行将熄灭。气流粗暴地摩擦着Stiles的双眼，他不得不眯起眼。Derek紧了紧手臂，“小心。”

“小心什么？”Stiles嘴唇蠕动。他们已坠入红雾层，大地疮疤满布，筋脉虬结。

“别说话，”Derek呵责，“也别动。”

大地近在咫尺。

Stiles像被喂了一整勺曼秀雷敦薄荷膏，“你才是那个突然叫我小心的人，我得知道是什么东西让你……”

Derek捂住他的嘴。他们重重落在地面，Derek选了一个有利缓冲的姿势，但冲击力对一个重一百七十八磅的人类来讲还是大了点。Stiles的话语在Derek指缝间骤然终止。

Derek松开手，把他摆成站立的姿势，“我告诉过你闭嘴。”

Stiles麻木地看着他，血从嘴唇和口腔内壁往外冒，他觉得自己可能咬下了点肉，“对啊，”他舔舔嘴唇，咽下满口热乎乎的腥甜血液，含糊说道，“你说过。”

“处理一下，我们快点去戈莱姆。”Derek说。他身体里的某个部分正在活过来。

“对啊。”Stiles又舔掉一圈血。他低头张开手，一截黯淡无光的断裂铁链躺在手心。Derek已经转过身，他想了想，将它塞进登山包侧面。


	6. Chapter 6

“你认识路吧？”Stiles问。他用纸巾按着嘴唇，红色就跟藏在奶油蛋糕里的草莓一样。他们背后的的赭色土地上每隔数百米就撒着卷成团的纸巾，最早落地的一团已经氧化成与红土相仿的颜色。一切都得在高空才能看到。有几团看着像蜷伏在岩石间隙里的癞蛤蟆，事实上它们只是代替墓碑与Stiles的登山包成为了青苔的住处。这不算污染，因为很快它们都会被风化成灰白的粉末——下面的风比上面的风要高效得多，官僚主义还未扎根。Derek在最开始警告他别把纸丢在地上，却没采取措施，或许他也一样在下面要比在上面好说话。

沉在地面的新鲜人血味慢慢上浮，分出比胎发还细的丝线，松松垮垮地缠绕到一起，拧成脆弱又柔韧的绳子。那是只有鬼魂、夜魇、食尸鬼和上帝之犬以及更多嗅觉灵敏的生物与非生物才能看到的漂亮绳索，正用黑曼巴的步调摇摆着身躯。

“你不认识路？”Derek说。

“我应该吗？老兄，这里连个指示牌都没有，我应该知道该怎么走？”Stiles气冲冲的，他的发音本来跟大部分居住在纽约的美国人一样，可现在光听声音所有人都会把他当成印度或者中东人，“还是google首页里有一个能输入密码的隐秘角落，点进去就可以联通死者之界的卫星？全景地图？”

“是牧场，”Derek随手掐住一条突然蹿出来的蛇，蛇身啪地扣住他的手臂，蛇尾的倒勾扯裂了袖子，在皮肤上留下一道白印。他用了点力把它捏死，松开手，“不要用死者之界。我们管这里叫牧场。”

“你勒死了一条蛇，”Stiles木然地说，他走过蛇尸身旁，小心翼翼地用鞋尖碰它的尾巴，“一条飞过来的蛇。它比子弹还快。”一股澄清的粘液从蛇尾的钩子飞溅出来，他被Derek握着手臂拉开，旁边的灰白骨头被腐蚀出一个小坑，滋滋作响，“——它的尾巴还会吐毒！”他口齿不清地叫道。

“别管这个，”Derek说，居住在高山与雄鹰脚下的印第安长老会为他的神秘作风而与他共饮苹果酒，“也不要惹麻烦。并且确实有地图，只要能找到一只在花楸木与菟丝花之下被月蚀夜的雷劈死的老虎。要是它的皮毛完好无损，它的斑纹就会指出牧场的每一个角落。”他好脾气地解释，大概有百分之一的可能性是内疚于没及时让Stiles闭嘴。

“酷，”Stiles绝望地用无名指指腹揩了揩眼角，“可我现在脑子里只剩火箭炮蛇。”

“那就看看天空，说不定你能看见夜魇。他们要更吓人。”

“我不怕夜魇，它们挺好。”他听见Derek的话，放下手抗议，正好看到Derek从一只长着狗头的鸟身上把手抽出来，尖利的指甲上半滴血也没沾。鸟直愣愣地掉在地上，烟灰色的羽毛因为撞击地面而产生的气流打着转往上飘，粘到Stiles翘起的鼻尖。他打了个响亮的喷嚏。

“如果你不想再来几次就走快点。”Derek突然严厉起来，向导与巫师的友善影子从他身上消失，“最好快点结束。”

“行，”Stiles接住被吹开的羽毛，捏着羽毛管旋转，手心湿漉漉，指甲缝里凝着血痂，“我相信如果你能变成，你知道，狼。然后我骑上去。我们会快得多。”

“不。”

“就只是不？起码要快六个小时，我想。”

“我不载人。”

“哦，”Stiles露出遗憾之色，闭上嘴。他跟着Derek走了几十步，还是忍不住说，“但还是可以尝尝鲜，对吧？时代变了。顺便问问，你多大？见过肯尼迪吗？他的死真的跟食尸鬼有关系？”

Derek放慢了步伐，眼睛盯着什么，直到那玩意被Stiles穿过去，“我载猎物。死掉的鹿和羊。”

Stiles眨眨眼。他的眼睛有点像那种最狡猾的鹿，跳起来时则像被孤狼追逐的羚羊。他把最后一团纸巾丢到地上，又谨慎地吮了吮伤口，“那行。没有你载我。我们用脚走，真妙。亡者，呃，牧场观光游。不敢相信我居然没有带相机，太可惜了。”

“你可以上去拿。”Derek说。

Stiles静了一会儿，难以置信地张大嘴，“你在——你在开玩笑吗？你会开玩笑？”他凑到Derek旁边，既想拍拍他又没法把手放上他的肩膀。人类原始的动物性遗留下来的直觉告诉他他们还没那么熟，来自鬼魂的锐利目光还告诉他他最好闭嘴。但Stiles是少数头脑充盈到潜意识和直觉都没法插手的人类，只有他愿意时直觉才叫直觉，否则就叫来自宇宙的扰乱信号。好在现在他挺愿意来点儿直觉。

Derek瞥了他一眼，目光在他嘴唇上顿了比沙砾停在水面还短暂的时间，又看了看他身后的空地，移开视线，“然后自己去戈莱姆。”

“你的意思是闭嘴。”Stiles说，“那没问题，老兄，所有人都想我闭嘴，你不用这么迂回。照实说吧。”他露出一个“又不是说我就会闭嘴”的得意表情。

“你可以试试我是什么意思。”

“不了，我……”他突然停下，抽了抽鼻子，“你闻到什么了吗？或者听到什么？”他把手放到Derek肩膀上。

Derek停下脚步，“尘土，你的血，食尸鬼的臭气。你指哪个？”

Stiles看上去困惑极了， “我不知道，我只是……肯定有什么东西。我能感觉到有什么东西在过来。” 

“我什么都没感觉到。”Derek说。这句话还能被念作“你小子又瞎想”。

“真有，闻起来像往热炭上浇血。”Stiles忿忿地说，“你脸上那是什么表情？给我点儿信任吧，你刚刚连门都没关上。还是我关的。”

“我们认识了两天，你做的第一件事是找我搭讪，第二件事是潜进办公室偷我的手机号码。为什么我该信任你？”他板着脸，“我们不是在演好莱坞片。至少等你能不再从鬼魂身上穿行。”

Stiles的表情凝固在愤怒、尴尬与不好意思搅和成的一团糟上。

“我刚刚穿过鬼魂了？”他平静地问。他的眉毛舒展开，眼角的细小纹路被拉平，嘴角往下压。

“两个。”

Stiles发出一声表示明白的喉音。

“如果我快要撞到他们，”他低声说，“把我拉开，行吗？”

“我以为你看得见。”

“多多少少吧。”Stiles用大拇指指甲刮着中指内侧。他面色疲惫，夹杂焦虑。

Derek想起写出格的填字游戏。那份填字游戏做得不太好，字很黑，可边框的颜色太淡。他又想起安全通道里Stiles直直地盯着他的深色眼睛，只有盐粒大小的反光；在餐厅时那双眼睛在暖光中泛着流动的金棕，比焦糖更稠。Stiles有一双漂亮眼睛，可他正在变成他所在世界里的瞎子。

“行。”Derek说。

 

食尸鬼开始回家了。

它们在猎场挖出腐烂的尸体，排成队啜饮石棺中的腐液——自从半个世纪前找到这具适合酿酒的棺材，它们就定时投入腐尸以开办宴会。每一具腐尸都经过精挑细选，骨骼强健的新死之人是最佳的选择，月圆是最棒的时刻。

日光在月亮后蠢蠢欲动，标志着宴会的结束。它们扛起辛苦劳作的收获，蹦跳疾奔着返回食尸鬼之门。

 

它们在红色天空中飞行。

它们嗅到了味道，那是上帝之犬的威严气息与人类鲜血的腥味，像在极夜中悄声爆发的火山，暗红与白金交织的熔浆沿着虬结的山脉筋骨流淌，融化冰块与土地。那是食尸鬼的大敌与渴求，是狩猎的最好诱饵。

它们沉声交流，展开庞大如阿根廷巨鹰的墨色双翅，呼号着掀起气浪，攀升到厚厚云层之上。


End file.
